The present invention relates, in many embodiments, to a person carrying device and method of use.
The present invention is distinguished from the following art in many ways:
The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,701 to Rankin because Rankin is a car seat and not a transportation device or person carrier.
The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,454 to Perdelwitz because Perdelwitz is a car seat and not a transportation device or person carrier.
The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,769 to Skroski because Skroski is designed to be worn by a user and cannot be utilized with a car seat.
The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,289 to Hays because Hays serves as a barrier between person and a cart and cannot be used to transport a person from one location to another.
The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 7,497,461 to Emerson because Emerson is a hard-sided device that cannot transfer a sleeping person without disruption to a crib.
The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 7,806,471 to Nishimoto because Nishimoto is actually a cushion designed for a baby chair.
The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 8,118,364 to Davis because Davis is a blanket and not a transportation device.
The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 8,365,325 to Schneider because Schneider is a blanket with legs built in it.
The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 8,893,325 to Arnold because Arnold is a hard-structured bassinet and cannot transport a person to a crib undisturbed.
The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 9,049,946 to Tyler because Tyler is a blanket that can be secured to a device holding a person and is not a transportation device.
The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 9,113,720 to Bourgoin because Bourgoin is a hard-sided baby carrier.
The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 9,351,586 to Burkholder because Burkholder is a bed and not a transport device.